


Tell Me a Story Ben

by Aliceisophelia



Series: Reylo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force Visions, Future, Mythology - Freeform, Prophetic Dreams, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Varykino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisophelia/pseuds/Aliceisophelia
Summary: The Twins, Darkness and the Light, peered through the mists of time together at an anomaly. There had been a series of rebirths not of a soul per say, but of an essence. The same occurrences were happening again. They had started this cycle to remedy a fissure in their natures. Once long ago they had been one and now they were separated. It had taken millennia to come to a solution for their divergence. The wound that had caused the wound in their natures had been long forgotten but needed to be mended none the less. They had created a child, one that would bring balance and merge them once again. They had presented him with his angel and thought that their love would cause the balance. It had not. It had only caused death and destruction. The Twins knew that sometimes, when they set things in motion, that not even they could control how it happened, only the outcome. They could nudge things but not control them. Living beings had free will and that always complicated matters. Their chosen one had hidden from the light in the fear of loss of his angel and in the end; he had caused that very loss. They had mourned with their chosen one for the loss of his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Space Darcy and his Elizabeth of Jakku take a mini vacay to Varykino. Space Darcy is hoping that this might bring them closer than just settling into a civil and friendly routine. It worked for his grandparents, right?? This is for Reylo Week 2018 day 4 which is all about Mythology and that comes in towards the end so just bear with me here. It gets there. Do they share their first kiss?? Read and find out! 
> 
> Also thank you so much for your support of this series. I will be publishing some things that I had to cut out to keep up with challenge that I am woefully behind on because I had to work and feed kids. It's going to be a long night. Also I got hit by a mini tornado today and it busted the window out of the truck with a /whole/ trampoline. I cannot make this shit up. Hopefully I can publish this as a whole story eventually and fill in the gaps for you lovely folks!! Enjoy!!!

 For months they settled into this routine, there were dinners and committees and conferences with dignitaries and they always spent the end of the evening together discussing it all. She advised him on everything and all opposition to her input had been silenced with each suggestion working out favorably for the First Order and the galaxy. There was less opposition and fewer skirmishes with each diplomatic advance. She had earned her own place and had her own voice now and it was heeded without his interference. Something like pride bloomed in his chest with each battle she won. The only person that opposed her still was Hux and he was losing ground and support at every turn. Kylo had made sure that she was dressed in the finest attire he could acquire for her. She still felt out of place in such adornment but it made his darkness ripple with satisfaction to see her in silks and diamonds.

She trained with him in saber forms and she trained with him in diplomatic strategy. He showed her his tactics with the Force and how he harnessed the darkness within him. She showed him how her light could soothe the ragged edges in his worst moments.  They moved in sync with each other and something was growing steadily between them. Each new day their connection grew stronger. They needed no words and no effort to communicate. They heard each other’s thoughts and emotions as if they were their own. There was no longer a separation between them, no boundaries to be had. He knew that she had finally given him her trust. She was his. She just hadn’t acted upon it yet. He needed to do something to take that final step.

“I need you to accompany me for a few days. I need to show you something. I’ll have the droids pack your things. We will leave first thing in the morning.” He said over dinner that night. They had been taking their nightly meals together since that first night and their conversations were increasingly pleasant. It was a simple routine they had enjoyed. The normalcy of it was comforting to both of them.

She looked up at him from taking a sip of her wine. She didn’t drink much or often but she had a really trying debate with Hux that day about the revisions to the Stormtrooper program. “Where are we going?” she asked simply.

He was pleased with her lack of hesitation. “It’s a surprise, but you will like it. I’m sure of it.” He replied casually.

“Alright.” She said, setting her wine glass down. “Can you pass the bread?”

The next day they left on his personal shuttle. Normally she would have helped him prep and fly but he had banned her from the cockpit. She huffed and stomped back to the aft of the ship, slumping on a bench to read some new proposal from Rose on her datapad. One thing she was pleased about was that she still got to see her friends. She was in regular communication with Finn, Rose, and Poe. They were her liaisons to the Independent planets. She had even attended Finn and Rose’s weddings. (Finn took Rose’s last name since he hadn’t one of his own.) This life was not at all how she imagined and she had managed to force change in the First Order. She had never felt like a prisoner after that first night. It made her regret not taking his hand that day in the throne room. How many lives could have been saved if she had known this is how it would be? She was laying on the bench with one leg swinging off the end and the other propped up so that she could read her datapad, she was using her bag as a pillow. She was quite comfortable. Ben walked in and smiled down at her casual repose. She grinned up at him.

“I hate surprises, you know.” She said nonchalantly.

“You” he said “are a horrible liar.”

“It’s not my fault you read too much into my thoughts. Maybe I’m just amused with Rose’s pregnancy pictures.”

“Oh, when are they expecting baby 2188?” He chided.

“That is a horrible name.”

“But it’s unisex.” He deadpanned.

She sat up and stared at him, giving him a look of intense scrutiny. He cocked an eyebrow at her in wordless response.

“I really wish the rest of the galaxy got to know this version of you.” She said earnestly.

“I am only this version of myself because of you.”

“No, you’re only that other version of yourself as a defense mechanism. You are only your true self with me because you don’t feel threatened.” She said rather bluntly.

“You cut my face open and kicked my ass in the snow and then blew up my grandfather’s lightsaber in my face as well and left me for dead. Not to mention having explain the whole thing to Hux after coming to moments before. I think I would be a fucking moron not to be threatened by you.” He snarked at her.

Months ago, this would have been the beginning of an all-out brawl but now it was simply a part of their banter. She was giving him a puzzling look and her emotions were moving too quickly for him to pin down. He knelt down in front of her so they were on eye level. She surprised him by reaching out and touching the scar that bisected his features. Truth be told, he wouldn’t have changed anything about it even if it could be healed. She had marked him and that was all that mattered. He was hers.

“I hate that I gave this too you but I also like that you bear something from me permanently.” She said very seriously. “Also, it’s a daily reminder for you that I can kick the shit out of you if you get too Emperor-y.” she said breaking her serious tone with a wide grin.

“That’s why I keep you around. Every time I get to arrogant, you can give me a new scar. I hear all the girls like a man with scars.” He quipped.

With that they both fell apart with laughter and something in the Force rang with their glee.

Half a cycles travel later they were making planetfall, which Ben insisted he do alone. Once they landed he blindfolded her before he lowered the ramp. She made jokes about preferring going to her execution squad with eyes wide open. He just snorted at her. When he removed the blindfold to reveal the surprise, she gasped and covered her face with her hands in disbelief. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There were open air rooms and a lake that came right up to the home and it was so very, very, green here. Perfume from flowers drifted on the breeze. It was paradise to her.

“Welcome to Varykino, Ambassador.” He said proudly. He had planned for a week long stay here at his family’s ancestral home.  He had hoped the good fortune that this place had brought his grandparents would pass on to him as well. “I took the liberty of supplying your wardrobe for the week. The gowns you already have are not exactly suited to this climate. I’m sure you’ll find them to your liking. “

“When have you not picked out my wardrobe? It’s hardly a liberty anymore. I don’t mind it. I just wish that I had your taste.” She laughed and it sounded like bells to him and he found himself laughing with her. Smiling had become normal he noted. Something in him had been growing with each passing day. At first he just wanted to possess her out of some primal instinct but now he knew if she left even for a few days, that he missed her.

When she had attended her friend’s wedding she had been gone for three days, it felt like winter on Hoth to him. He loathed her absence and found himself bored to tears. He picked at his dinner, never really eating any of it and kept stealing glances at the chair she normally occupied. It had been extremely dull. He was so elated to have her back that he met her in the hanger as her ship landed. She filled the silence with all the details about the event and what had transpired. She seemed truly happy that her friends had found love. In a galaxy that had robbed her of even basic human necessities, she had not become bitter but instead had just been even more grateful for the small joys. He marveled at her. The darkness had stopped trying to consume her spot of light in him and instead cradled it as something precious and to be protected.

She was leaning over the railing already trailing her hands in the warm water. She looked up and beamed at him. His heart lurched in his chest every single time she looked at him like that.

“The water is so warm! Can we go for a swim? I’ve only swam the once and it wasn’t pleasant. I’d like to change that.” She pleaded.

“Ah… swimming? In the water?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Ben, in the water. That’s where people swim.” Then she grinned at him with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

She lifted her hands to unlatch the clasp at the back of her neck to slip out of the sun dress she was wearing and was in just her breast band and underwear. She backed up to the banister to sit then swiveled her legs over the edge and slipped off into the warm sunlit water with a subtle splash. He leaned over the railing in a small panic to see where she disappeared to. He didn’t know how deep the water was or if she could swim all that well. She surfaced instantly and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in. When they resurfaced she was roaring with laughter and clinging to him. As he sputtered he swiped his wet hair from his pale features and gave her a look of mock offense. This was not how he pictured this going but she was here and in his arms with hers circling his neck. It could be worse he decided. She was so very close to him and she had so little on. She looked beautiful no matter what she wore but this was verging on torture. The water was beading across her sun kissed freckled shoulders and face with her hair slicked back out of her delicate features. He felt the press of her every curve even through the thick rough fabric of his clothing. He was careful to keep her from pressing too firmly into him lest she feel the growing stiffness she was causing. She didn’t seem to mind and pressed herself further into him so she could undo his shirt and pull it off of him.

“You can’t swim in all this, silly.” She said teasingly. “They might mistake you for a lake monster and mount you on a wall somewhere.”

He said nothing but assisted her in removing the impeding clothing and throwing them over the railing to dry. He was now in just his underwear as well and they circled each other in the water. It was less like swimming and more like dancing. They never got more than a few inches from each other and every time she started to move off he would pull her back towards him. She was so close now with her arms draped around his shoulders; he could feel her breath on his neck.

She looked up into his eyes like she was searching for something.

“Why have you never tried to kiss me? You want to. You want to right now but you have never attempted to.” She asked, bluntly.

He started at the question. “I didn’t think _you_ wanted me to. It was enough to have you here and spend our days together.” He paused considering the implications of her question. “Do… you want me to kiss you?”

Rey rolled her eyes at him. “You’re a kriffing idiot, Ben.” And she kissed him fully on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back to look at him. “There. It’s done. You’ve been kissed. Satisfied?”

He stared into her eyes for a heartbeat. “No. Not at all. We’ll have to try that again.” This time he kissed her and it was soft and warm and passionate as he parted her lips with his tongue and poured his heart into the meaning. They had been here less than twenty minutes and he’d already gotten to see her in nothing but her underwear and he was kissing her in the water. He made a mental note to thank his grandparent’s ghosts for their blessing.

When they got out of the water to dry off on the grass in the afternoon sun, she laid her head on his stomach, using him as a pillow. She had made no move to get dressed or to dry off and he was not about to complain. Surely she must miss the sun on her skin after months of endless space, he thought.

“Tell me a story, Ben.” She said while lazily tracing the lines of his arm.

“What kind of story do you want to here? I don’t know very many aside from mythology.”

“I don’t know any, so mythology will do.” She was smiling at him as he tried to think of a fitting story to tell her and trying not to giggle at the way he screwed up his face in thought.

The rest of the day was spent with her listening to him as he told her myth after myth from all over the galaxy. She eventually moved so that she could lay her head on his chest and he lazily traced circles on her back and shoulder as they talked. When the sun was finally sinking and casting long shadows, he helped her back into her dress and took her hand to lead her inside and she laced her fingers through his. He could feel the hopeful anxiety building in his chest that this was the start to their future together. He just needed to be patient, he told himself.

They had a simple dinner of seasoned fish and grains which Rey enjoyed heartily. She loved seafood, he noted. Then they draped themselves in a hammock with glasses of wine in the open air room with the beautiful billowing curtains dancing in the evening breeze. The flowers that were planted all around them made the air smell exotic and heady. They spoke in whispers to each other about the tales he had told her earlier until the sweet summer wine got to Rey and she drifted off on his chest. He dared not move her and soon followed her into slumber with her tiny frame wrapped in his arms. His darkness purred sleepily as he drifted and dreamed.

_The Twins, Darkness and the Light, peered through the mists of time together at an anomaly. There had been a series of rebirths not of a soul per say, but of an essence. The same occurrences were happening again. They had started this cycle to remedy a fissure in their natures. Once long ago they had been one and now they were separated. It had taken millennia to come to a solution for their divergence. The wound that had caused the wound in their natures had been long forgotten but needed to be mended none the less. They had created a child, one that would bring balance and merge them once again. They had presented him with his angel and thought that their love would cause the balance. It had not. It had only caused death and destruction. The Twins knew that sometimes, when they set things in motion, that not even they could control how it happened, only the outcome. They could nudge things but not control them. Living beings had free will and that always complicated matters. Their chosen one had hidden from the light in the fear of loss of his angel and in the end; he had caused that very loss. They had mourned with their chosen one for the loss of his love._

_Years had passed and the Twins waited. The children of the Chosen and the Angel followed their sorrowful paths, shadowed at birth by the misfortune of their parents. Theirs was a life of hardship and loss and reclaiming of legacies that were heavy burdens to bear. There were moments of lightness and joy. The Chosen sought the light at the end of his days due to the love of the son. The daughter found love in the midst of chaos and war. She bore a son of her own, but he caused just as much sorrow as joy. His was a clouded path and it was many years he wandered down this lost road. A shadow, dark as the night itself, kept him blinded to the path he needed, seeking to use him for his own gains. In his confusion, he pushed away and attacked everything that caused him pain. He was alone. His loneliness ate at his soul, tearing it asunder. He had lost himself._

_The Twins watched as their comic laws unfolded to bring them an equal source of light. She was strong and savage and kind. She had learned to persevere despite her circumstances. She was borne of sun and heat and taken for granted like so many lights are. She was a catalyst. She was change incarnate, yet she was reluctant to seek that change herself. The Twins nudged and a ship was injured and crashed that started her down her path. She was forced to leave where she had lingered for too long, clinging to the past in hope._

_The Twins watched their anomalies as they set out on their collision course. The Twins hoped and nudged and waited for the light and the dark to see that one could not exist without the other. The Son pushed with his darkness and the Orphan pushed back with her light. Their essence became tangled in the middle of that moment and the Twins grew closer. The Twins empowered the entanglement and caused the Son and the Orphan to grow closer. They were so near to the completion that the Darkness and the Light had sought for eons. If they could just hold on they would create the balance that would heal the Twins into a single being once again. That creation would be a child of both darkness and light. It would be created from love and not conflict._

Kylo woke with a start. Rey was still curled into him in the hammock and the dawn was breaking. He could not control the trembling that shook him. He felt cold and wrapped a protective arm around her, absorbing her warmth. _And her light_ he thought. Was it more than a dream? Could they eventually have a child? What was it that ripped the Darkness and the Light apart? He had to find out, but not right now. It was was too much to contemplate for the moment. She was too close to him for him to stir. He did not want to wake her. Instead he just watched her sleep and wondered if she had seen the same vision he had and if she would experience the same hope that he had been left with.


	2. Love and more than Love... maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets Angsty, Rey ponders the definitions of simple words with complex meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bad writing. My errors are my own because I don't believe in torturing a poor beta reader with this nonsense. Angsty, fluffy, silly. Our Emo Space Lord Sulks and Rey of Sunshine gets flashy by accident. It's a short chapter but hey I wrote something after nearly a year. I actually had to take the time off because I moved cross country, broke my arm and bone bruised my other arm, then my laptop died and I had to get a new one. So forgive me if this is bad. I'm rusty all over again.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He asked her warmly.  
“I did but I had strange dreams. I think you told me too many myths last night.” She said stretching her arms and legs out with feline grace. Kylo took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and move her underneath him slightly. His heart soared at the thought that she may have seen the same vision, that they might be the way to heal the wound in the Force.  
“You are the most beautiful woman in all of the galaxy.” He said as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and grinned at her. “You also snore.”  
“I most certainly do not!” She laughed at him.  
They spent the morning talking over the strange dream but both avoiding the subject of their relationship and what that might mean in the long run. It was a frustrating mystery to unravel. By the afternoon Rey was restless. She had been pacing the veranda as they talked.   
“Why don’t we take a break? I think I could use some exercise and I might be able to teach you how to use that saber of yours.” he chided her.  
“I think you know well enough about my abilities with a saber.” She shot right back.   
Before long they had run through all the saber forms and were beginning to tire.  
“Are you hungry, little one?” He asked as they were both toweling down the sweat that coated them.  
“When am I not hungry?” she snarked. “I need to shower first though. I smell like a bantha!”  
The image of her naked and wet, lathered up in the shower shot through his mind before he could shield it from her.  
“Oh, my.” She said blushing. “Is that really how you see me?”  
Stammering, he tried to compose himself as his ears and face turned scarlet. “I-I- uh… yes. That is how I see you. You are perfect in my eyes. There is not a freckle that I don’t love. There is not a scar that I would replace. There is nothing I would change about you.” He said quietly. His tone was earnest, and he darted his eyes up at her finally. They were laced with pain and honesty and fear.  
“Ben, I don’t know what to say. I have never seen myself the way that you apparently do. I haven’t ever thought of myself as pretty or beautiful. I find it strange to see myself through your eyes.”  
“Maybe you should become more familiar with it. Let me show you.” He stepped up to her and opened his mind and his heart to her. She was flooded with images of herself and how he felt accompanied each flash. From the first moment on Takodana, the interrogation chamber, to the fight in the forest of Starkiller, every fancy bejeweled dress he had bought her, water sparkling on sun kissed shoulders, all the way up to this moment where the joy of her sparring and the sweat made her ever movement glisten in the afternoon light. Her heart raced and she was breathless.  
“Ben…”   
“Rey, why do you think I was so insanely jealous? Nightmare after nightmare of anyone else touching you drove me mad. I couldn’t stand it. I risked everything for that deal. Hux nearly had me killed several times in the weeks leading up to that. I honestly didn’t care. Anything would have been better than being without you. I know I scared you that day in the ‘fresher. I know, but the darkness in me was screaming with madness. You and your light, you calm that viciousness and need for control. Don’t you feel it?”  
She placed her hand on his chest and felt the darkness in him curl around her, not restrictively but protectively. It almost purred at her and trilled with contentment. She stared up at him trying to puzzle it out.   
“Now think about leaving me.” He said.  
“What?” she replied, stunned.  
“Think about leaving me and never coming back.” He said again.  
She closed her eyes and pictured them fighting like they used to and getting on the Falcon to leave. His darkness screamed in agony and roiled with grief and pain. She could nearly audibly hear the shrieking. She felt it reaching for her but unable to grasp her.  
“I- I didn’t know.” She said and stepped back.  
“You are my reason, Rey. You are every reason I have. You’re mine, but I’m also yours.” He said, looking at his hands. “How many times do I have to say it? How many times do I have to offer you the known universe and all that I am before you understand?!? If there was something more than love, more than what anyone else could understand, this would be it!! It’s so damn frustrating to be in love with someone that you know loves you back but THEY don’t know it!” he raged at her, throwing his towel down. “I need some time alone. I’ll be back for dinner… just… think about it, Rey. Search your feelings, or whatever the Jedi say.” He stalked off in the direction of the lake, leaving her staring after him.  
In the ‘fresher, Rey thought about all that Ben had said to her and all that had passed between them. He was right in so many ways. She doesn’t know why she’s been avoiding her feelings. She knows how she feels about Ben Solo but she doesn’t know how she feels about Kylo Ren. Things have become so easy between them but so complicated at the same time. She has her freedom and she has the power to effect change and she has yet to want for anything. She had more gowns and finery than she knew what to do with. Ben literally spoiled her constantly. She knew he wasn’t trying to buy her affection. She had seen it in his thoughts, felt it through the Force. He gave her those things because he wanted her to have them, because he wanted to see her dressed as the lady he saw in her. She had become a fierce diplomat under his tutelage and could even rein in Hux. Ben had given her free reign over Jakku and helped her set up schools, trade routes, commerce, and water farms. It wasn’t perfect but far fewer people were going hungry and trading parts for portions was a thing of the past. She had seen him be compassionate to the strife in the galaxy and fierce when it came to his causes. He was insistent on infrastructure and education. Handwriting, of all things, was something he insisted was taught in galactic schools! She laughed to herself at the thought while she rinsed her hair in the warm water. She just didn’t know what to do with all the indulgences and attention.   
She had been alone nearly all her life. Though, she had grown used to his company and even friendship. He backed her on her suggestions to the many committees and took her criticisms when she felt he was wrong. She had learned to do the same, she felt that now they were both on the same page. There had been whispers from the staff that she would be Empress and she had waived them off, despite the number of times he had confessed that he loved her. That word. Love. It hung in her mind. Did she love him? Could she love him? He was surely not the man that served Snoke and fought the Resistance. Instead he took great care in working with them and trying to mend bridges. He was trying to make them see him as something other than the “Jedi Killer”. He had made some headway, with Leia’s help. Had he made enough headway with her though? She had kissed him the other day in the water. She knew he meant her no harm. She knew he loved her. She knew that he had a much bigger plan in mind when he bargained for her to stay with him. He would have been fine if she had never shown him an ounce of affection. He just needed to know she was safe and fed and tended to. All else was a bonus, as he had said on numerous occasions. Yet, she had kissed him. She knew that he had wanted desperately to kiss her but had not. He would not cross that line without her consent. So, she had done it for him. What did it mean though? Did she love him? Was that what this feeling was?   
She toweled herself off and considered what came to mind when she thought of Ben. She instantly smiled. She thought about him holding her while they swam in the water, thought about the heat that pooled in her belly, and she thought about all the times she had made his ears turn crimson. Her smile got even bigger. But what about the sadness? She thought about when she first came to stay with him and how she had raged and cried in her helplessness. He gave her space when she was angry but didn’t leave her side and held her when she cried. She thought about all the times that they had disagreed, and they had shouted at each other. Nobody caused her to become more impassioned than Ben had. She also admired his tenacity. He was as quick with words as he was a saber. Yet, he had never gone after her personally. Only her politics. Sometimes, he had been right. Even thinking of the arguments made her smile. The truth is that she could not see her life without him. When she thought of never seeing him again or being without him…. It made her shiver. She knew that would never be the case. They had something stronger than all of that, they had their bond in the Force.   
She had just dropped her towel to get dressed and was shaking out her hair as she thought this, when all sound left, and the familiar vacuum of their bond whooshed to life. Suddenly he was standing in front of her on the other side of the bed, which came to just the top of her thighs. He paused mid stride and his eyes went wide, he immediately dropped the wild flowers in his hand and whirled around the opposite direction. She squeaked and grabbed her towel.  
“I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t..” he stammered.  
“It’s alright Ben! I was just thinking about our bond! I must have triggered it!”  
He kept his back to her, but she could see his ears burning red. She couldn’t help but giggle as she quickly dressed.  
“What did you have in your hand? You dropped something.” She remarked.  
“I was coming back to apologize, I brought you flowers.” He bent to pick them up and show them to her.  
“You can turn around now. I’m dressed.” She said, hiding a grin.  
She was dressed in a summery yellow gown with cut out shoulders and bell sleeves that fell to nearly her knees. It was encrusted with tiny gems all the way down the plunging neckline and a wide swath across her tiny waist. The dress was open on the sides of the bodice, with splits on both sides of the many gauzy folds of the skirt. Her hair was damp and loose around her shoulders. His eyes followed her every move as she stepped around the bed to get a closer look at the flowers.   
“You are stunning.” He said as he continued to stare at her.  
“You’re the one that picks out all these gowns. I just put them on. Actually, most of the time it’s the droids that put them on me. Some of them are a little complex! I can take apart and degrease an x-wing propulsion unit in less time than it takes to put on one of those gala gowns!” she babbled nervously.  
“Rey. Just take the compliment.” He said, laughing at her.  
“Sorry. I’m guess I’m still not used to all the fancy clothes. I’m still just Rey underneath all that lace and silk.” She said, a bit flustered.  
“You deserve all the finest silks and lace. All they are doing is gilding the lily. You are as beautiful covered in engine oil as you are in finery.” He said proudly. “Also, you do my grandmother’s famous gowns justice.”  
Rey stopped in her tracks. “Your….grand….mother… You’re telling me that this is Queen Amidala’s gown I’m wearing?!?” If Rey sounded panicked, it’s because she was.  
“Of course, her wardrobe has been stored here since her passing. You’re about the same size and build.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me this before now?!?” Rey looked nearly horrified.  
“Mostly, for the look on your face right now, if I’m to be honest.”  
“WHERE ARE YOU BEN SOLO? BECAUSE I’M GOING TO MAIM YOU AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK HERE!”


End file.
